


Spontaneous

by Sa_forever



Series: Writetober 2018 [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bruises, F/M, Flufftober, Holiday, Pre-Relationship, Surprise! - Freeform, Whumptober, Write-tober, because tardis landings are rough, crow corpse maggots, is now a fixit, it's a game, the bruises are not explicitly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa_forever/pseuds/Sa_forever
Summary: “you,” Rose pointed at him, with both hands, “Take a holiday? More likely for you to find a planet of banana groves perpetually ready to eat, or ya know, an alien invasion?”





	Spontaneous

**Author's Note:**

> The Doctor and Rose try to take a holiday. Something else happens instead.
> 
> This took me forever to figure out how to end, and then I was just going to post it without one... but then it came it to me.

“Let's go on a holiday, Rose!”

Rose scoffed, “Yeah. _Right_.”

“What?” He had an adorably confused expression on his face.

“You,” Rose pointed at him, with both hands, “Take a holiday? More likely for you to find a planet of banana groves perpetually ready to eat, or ya know, an alien invasion?”

“Ha. Ha.” He turned back to the TARDIS console and pressed a few buttons in preparation for entering the vortex.

“But, no really” he brought up casually, “We could go to the beaches of Florinasa and swim in the warm purple waters of Triqua Luna. They're about half the salinity of Earth's oceans, Rose!”

He pressed the thingamabobber that she had yet to get the exact function explained, no matter how she wheedled or cajoled, then flicked the switch next to it, and continued.

“And we could play Corpse Crow Maggots on Din Din. It's a lot more fun than it sounds; it just doesn't translate well.”

She bemusedly watched him wrinkle his nose at the sometimes unfair limitations of translation, and then start rattling on again. It was rather adorable. Between his enthusiasm for the subject, the various 'vacation' destinations and activities, and the almost blatant way he was trying to persuade her, his hands were in danger of pressing Big Red Buttons accidentally. But yeah, adorable.

Just as he started in on the different time frames of her own galaxy, in which fun could be found, she interrupted him.

“Alright Doctor.” Smiling as he beamed right back at her, she said “Onward to Flindinda!”

He paused at that, then said thoughtfully, “I”m not actually sure which planet you're trying to say. You're getting better at getting worse saying the names! Ha!”

“Oi!” She shoved him and stuck out her tongue.

Grinning at her, he started the dematerialization mambo, “Off to Florinasa!”

 

The TARDIS rocked something fierce. They fell to the floor, and were forcibly rolled around. Just as it calmed down, Rose managed to roll right on top of the Doctor. They both blushed. The turbulence slowed down to a stop a second later. The Doctor rolled out from underneath her and exclaimed, “YAHTZEE!” and practically bounced back to a standing position.

Rose giggled and managed to get up, walking to the door.

“More like tossed salad, Doctor!” She reached it, and pulled it open. And stopped.

“So! Breathtaking? Beautiful? Speech surrendered upon the sight of sand?” came from the console.

“Only if the beach looks like the Estate, and apartments.”

“Hah!” The Doctor scoffed. Dusting off his coat, he came up behind Rose, completely missing the fuzzy dust bunny curled atop his hair. He looked over her shoulder. Frowned, wrinkled his nose, and said “Bother.” He walked around her and out. “And we should probably check it out based on how often we have coinciding alien mishaps when we're here.”

A thought occurred to her, jolting her out of reverie, “Oh! Let me get my laundry for mum! Be right back!” She slammed the door closed again, and the Doctor just sighed, and smiled.

 

The TARDIS wheezed, then started disappearing.

“What.”

“WHAT?”

“ROSE!

And was gone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm about 3 and a half ficlets behind Writetober and about 11 days behind on Inktober. And it's October. and my lungs decided they don't want to work properly.  
> Please think positive thoughts at me, as hard as you can. Or pray. or none of those.
> 
> FYI, this spontaneously became a fixit for Doomsday as I wrote the last couple complete sentences. And while obviously Mickey or someone else helps the Doctor out at Torchwood, now he has to track down his TARDIS, and I can only imagine the shenanigans and adventures that Rose is having with the TARDIS.


End file.
